


Dangerous Relationships

by Arakyra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, CEO-in-training Fíli, College Student Kíli, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyra/pseuds/Arakyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Liddie's AU where Fili is a CEO in training and Kili is a college student.  What if Kili found himself in danger because of his relationship with Fili?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Text Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lives We Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878639) by [liddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie). 



> Both the title and the summary need some work, but this is the first time I've actually dared to post something on here. Any help or suggestions are greatly appreciated! I was reading The Lives We Live by Liddie, and enjoyed her one shots so much that I had a random idea set in that same universe. Hopefully I do justice to CEO-In-Training Fili and College Student Kili.

Fili Durin concentrated on fighting down the urge to grin as his felt the vibration in his pants pocket.  He knew it was a text from Kili, but had learned from experience not to read his boyfriend’s messages during business meetings.  One unfortunately timed yet memorable message left him with an embarrassing problem that required a strategically held folder to hide his arousal when he stood to present in front of the board.  When Fili called to relate the story of embarrassment and mortification Kili considered it a victory and offered to talk him through any remaining “problems”.  Both had gone to bed sated that night, but longing for their next opportunity to be together.

Fili’s mind was drifting away towards England, where Kili still had a year left of University, and he envied the art major.  He missed the freedom of setting his own schedule in college, the independence of living on a different continent from him well meaning yet overbearing uncle and mother, and of course, his gorgeous boyfriend.  The blond’s mind was pulled back to the present, the executive board room of Erebor Inc in Auckland, New Zealand, by his uncle.  It sounded like Thorin was wrapping up the meeting, declaring the new marketing proposal a success and giving it the CEO’s seal of approval. 

Luckily Fili was able to pack up his notes quickly and sneak out with the lower ranking executives and advertising consultants.  The directors and higher ranking executives would most likely stay in the meeting room for a while, congratulating themselves on the day’s work.  ‘ _As if they contributed anything besides nodding along and agreeing with uncle Thorin,’_ thought Fili.  ‘ _Taking credit for all the work the artists in the marketing department came up with.’_ He loved being apart of the family’s business, but sometimes all the bureaucracy was enough to drive him mad.  Fili had also developed a new appreciation thanks to Kili for the amount of thought and time that went into an artist’s work.  He paused briefly to share that appreciation with two of the shy marketing consultants who were waiting for the elevator, knowing they had drawn the new product logos.  The marketing ladies were beaming at him by the time the elevator dinged and they thanked him as they boarded, leaving him to continue down the hall of the top floor to the executive offices. 

Fili had not forgotten about Kili’s message, and took his phone out as he neared his office.  He greeted his receptionist, Onma, with a smile.  “Meeting got done sooner than I thought.  Why don’t you finish up here and go home?  I wont be far behind you.”

Onma grinned at her young boss, guessing correctly that his Friday evening plans revolved around a certain Irish brunette studying in England.  “Thank you Fili, it’s such as beautiful day, I just might do that.”

“Have a good weekend,” called Fili as he entered his office, finally allowing himself to check his text messages.  He grinned at the notification of a picture message from Kili and plopped down on his couch, but that grin immediately fell away.  It was a picture of Kili, bound and gagged.  He was sitting in an office chair with his hands tied behind his back.  His head was down, causing hair to fall over his face, but Fili could see him staring up through his bangs with fear and defiance in his eyes and it nearly broke his heart.

“Kili…”  Fili’s hands were shaking as he pressed the call button.  There had to be some explanation, he prayed this was a mistake while waiting for Kili to answer.

“Philip Durin,” the gruff voice that answered the phone was deeper than Kili’s, and the accent sounded British.  “We were starting to think you did not get our message.”

“Where’s Kili?”

“Your lovely boyfriend is safe for now Philip, but that can change if you are uncooperative.”

Fili bristled at the use of his full name, especially by the stranger who was threatening Kili.  “What do you want?” he demanded, frustration evident in his voice. 

“I assume you called as soon as you got our message,” continued the gruff voice.  “Did you talk to anyone?  To the police or Erebor’s security?  Do not lie to me.”

“No…I checked my phone in my office, alone.”

“Good.  Keep it that way, no one is to know of our little deal.  I would hate to ruin Killian’s lovely face.”

“Don’t touch him!  Do you want money?” asked Fili, hoping it would be that easy.  There was no question, whatever amount they asked for he would hand it over to ensure Kili’s safe return.

The gruff voice chuckled.  “Nothing as simple as money, Philip.  I want all of Erebor Inc’s files on the Arkenstone project.”

“I-I don’t know what that is,” protested Fili, “I’ve never hear of an Arkenstone project.” 

“The Arkenstone files in exchange for your Killian,” growled the voice over the phone.  “I will call tomorrow for an update.”

“No, wait!”  Fili desperately tried to stop the kidnapper from hanging up.  As soon as the call ended he hit redial, but was sent straight to Kili’s voicemail, meaning the phone was off.  Kili’s cheery greeting brought tears to Fili’s eyes as he imagined how terrified the younger man must be.  Fili did not bother leaving a message and tossed his phone to the other side of the couch. 

‘ _How can this be happening?’_ he though as he leaned over to burry his face in his hands.  Erebor Inc was one of the biggest companies in New Zealand, and internationally known, but they had never been targeted like this before.  Fili was more concerned about the media harassing his boyfriend than any thought of kidnaping threats.  The guilt clenched at his gut as he thought of Kili in danger, all because of his relationship with Fili.   


	2. Back in England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Kili?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and reviews, I love knowing that people are reading! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had some issues after I remembered England and New Zealand are in vastly different timezones.

When the room went dark Kili finally reached his breaking point, sagging against the tight ropes tying him to the back of the chair.  He winced as the plastic ties binding his wrists behind his back dug into the skin and readjusted his arms to relieve the pain.  The cloth tied around his face left a stale taste in his mouth and he assumed the tugging on his scalp were from a few strands of hair caught in the knot.  Tears started forming in his eyes and Kili considered himself lucky he had been too shocked to cry in front of his abductors; but the silent goons had all left before switching off the lights and now he was all alone, in the dark, in a strangely empty office. 

It wasn’t that Kili was scared of the dark, he just didn’t like it.  He had grown up in the city, with the accompanying light pollution that always seemed to seep through the curtains.  Fili teased him about on their camping trip to the South Island last year, asking if he should leave his cell phone on as a nightlight.  Usually thoughts of his boyfriend comforted Kili, like the memory of Fili’s arms holding him close as they snuggled under a double sleeping bag and the native Kiwi assured him there was nothing to be afraid of in the dark.  Right now thoughts of Fili were just a reminder of how messed up this all was.

He had been working late in the art room, finishing a painting for midterms, but that was not unusual, he and a handful of other art students had been in the building after hours all week…

* * *

 

Kili pursed his lips and contemplated the canvas before him.  ‘ _It’s missing something,_ ’ he thought, trying to decide what shade of blue the sky needed.  Maybe it was the florescent lighting in the art room, but it looked too green.  He absently twirled a brush in one hand and caught himself humming along to the radio.  When the DJ announced the time his head shot up, not believing it was already eleven. 

“Aw man…” he grabbed his phone out of his pocket to verify the time, “Classes are gonna suck tomorrow.”  Kili had been so caught up in his work that he did not remember hearing the text alert, but he had a new message from Fili. 

_Quit worrying, your prof is going to love the painting!  Meetings rest of the day, Skype tonight or tomorrow?  Let me know when, miss you_

The 13-hour difference in time zones added an extra challenge to their long distance relationship, like the need to schedule video calls, but somehow Fili still knew exactly what Kili needed to hear.  The brunet smiled as he stretched and pulled the tie loose from his ponytail, shaking his hair free and deciding to take Fili’s advice to stop worrying over the shading and call it a night.  Since he was already up late maybe he could stay up until Fili was free. It did not take long to clean up the room and grab his coat for the walk to the bus stop. 

Luckily the bus arrived right after Kili did.  He took a seat near the front and dug out his earbuds.  He kept the buds in, listening to music as he exited the bus with a friendly wave towards the driver. Kili was only about a block away from his apartment building when he noticed the black town car idling at the curb.  He was distracted by the car and his music, he never noticed the large albino man dressed in back come up from behind.

Kili was suddenly pulled back by a strong grip on his jacket and a large hand clamped over his mouth before he could even scream.  His brown eyes were wide as he clawed at the hand, but the man kept a tight grip and easily dragged the smaller student over to the car. 

“Blog!  Get the door,” hissed Kili’s attacker, concentrating on keeping their target from shouting out. 

A shorter man had been leaning against the car keeping watch.  Now Blog leaped forward to hold open the back door.  “Yesir Azog,” he smirked as their target was shoved into the back seat.    

“No!  Let me go!” shouted Kili, scrambling for the opposite door only to find the handle was missing.  He turned around to find that Azog, the large albino man, had slid into the seat next to him and had a pistol out. 

“Shut up,” ordered Azog, keeping the barrel of the gun trained on Kili.  “Sit down, we’re goin’ for a ride.”

Kili was pressed against the far door, as far across from Azog as he could get.  “I-I don’t know-”

“I said shut up,” threatened Azog, cocking the hammer and shocking Kili into temporary silence. 

Blog was back in the front seat driving towards the main road.  He had a cellphone in his hand and the conversation was short.  “Target acquired…no…eta twenty minutes... Yes sir.”

The sight of the phone reminded Kili of his own cellphone in his pocket.  He momentarily cursed the touchscreens that were standard on smartphones, there was no way he could unlock the phone, navigate to the dialer, and call 911 without taking it out to look at the screen.  After a few more minutes of driving in silence he turned towards the door, trying to angle his body away from Azog while slipping his phone out of his pocket far enough to read the screen.  Maybe he could send a text for help. 

Azog suddenly reached out, grabbing Kili by the shoulder.  “What’re you doing?”  He saw the phone and chuckled.  “Stupid kid.”  He held out his hand palm up, motioning with the gun for Kili to hand over his cellphone. 

“Anything else in his pockets?” asked Blog, watching through the rearview mirror.

Azog powered off the boy’s phone and slipped it into his own pocket.  “Jacket off,” he ordered, grabbing the coat as Kili reluctantly shrugged it off and tossing it up front in the passenger seat.  “Turn around, hands behind your back,” he grabbed Kili by the collar of his t-shirt and pushed him towards the window again. 

“Hey!  What’re you…ow!”  Kili didn’t dare argue when Azog demanded his phone and jacket, but he was too shocked to stay silent when his face was pressed against the window and his arms were wrenched together behind his back.  When Azog let him sit back in the seat he found that his wrists were zip-tied tightly together. 

“Why are you doing this?  Where are you taking me?” demanded Kili, panicking at the restraints. 

Azog saw that the pistol was no longer an effective threat, so he grabbed a strip of cloth kept in the car for just such occasions and quickly had it stuffed into the college students mouth and tied around the back of his head.  “That’s better,” he declared, siting back to enjoy the rest of the drive. 

Kili was sure he was going to die, it felt like he couldn’t breath around the stale cloth and he had to remind himself to breath through his unobstructed nose.  What did they want from him?  They could have shot him on the sidewalk if all they wanted was his phone.  His eyes were wide with fear, trying to figure out what was going on, maybe these goons mistook him for someone else?  He glanced at the pistol again and wondered what they would do to him when they realized the mistake.

“We’re pullin’ into the city,” said Blog, reaching back and handing a black sack to Azog.  There was not much time for Kili to wonder what the sack was for before Azog shoved it over his head, nothing but a low whine escaped his gag as Kili protested his loss of sight. 

Azog patted his head through the sack and Kili started at the unexpected touch, causing the hired thug to chuckle.  There were too many turns, and Kili was too scared to pay enough attention to where they were going.  He lost track of how long they had been driving.  They pulled to a stop, but the car kept running and Kili picked up a faint beeping sound.    

Blog punched in the code to a private parking garage and pulled forward, continuing past the few cars still here and stopping at another garage door.  A different code and they were driving up the ramp to the executive parking level.  There was no one around at this time of night, so Blog pulled into the spot next to the sr. executive entrance. 

Kili stiffened when the engine stopped, they were here, but where was here?”  He heard the click of the door next to him opening from the outside and Blog pulled him out by the arm.  “Up you go kid,” he chirped, keeping a hold on his elbow and steering Kili into the building.  When they got in an elevator Kili felt his legs go weak, wondering where they were taking him. 

Azog took charge of him when the elevator stopped, propelling Kili forward with a vicelike grip on his upper arm.  “Where to?”  He must have received a nonverbal cue because Kili did not hear anyone answer but Azog shoved him roughly in another direction. 

“Secure him there,” said a new voice suddenly and Kili found himself being turned around the pushed down into a chair.  He struggled as a rope was wound around his chest, but someone held him down by his shoulders, keeping him in place until he was tied to the back of the chair.  The sack was finally pulled off his head and Kili blinked at the light, it looked like he was in an office room.

 “We got his phone too, boss,” said Azog, handing the cellphone to a different man Kili had never seen before.  This new guy looked like a businessman, Kili had seen Fili in enough designer suits to recognize an expensive cut, and this guy screamed expensive taste. 

_‘Those couldn’t be real diamonds on his cufflinks, could they?’_ thought Kili, followed by _‘What does a guy like that want with me?_ ’ 

“You sure this is the right kid, boss?” asked Blog from where he was leaning against the table now that his job was done. 

The businessman was powering on Kili’s phone and grinned at the picture on the lockscreen.  It was a selfie Kili took while Fili photobombed by kissing his cheek. “Very sure.”  That grin turned into a frown when he was able to unlock the device.  “Azog.”  He held up the locked phone, expecting his henchman to take care of it. 

“Just a sec.”  The albino took the phone over to Kili, who was already shaking his head, refusing to give up his passcode until someone told him what was going on.  He was shocked when Azog reached behind his back with the phone, painfully twisting his hand until his right pointer finger touched the fingerprint scanner.  “Aha!”  he proudly returned the phone to his boss. 

 Kili slumped over in defeat.  These goons seemed to think of everything, and he had no idea how to get loose from the ropes.  He looked up through the bangs falling over his eyes as the business came closer.  He watched curiously as the businessman seemed to take a picture with Kili’s own phone and walked away without saying a word.  Kili struggled against his bindings and the gag, silently demanding to know what was going on.  All three men left, and Blog flipped off the lights before exiting.  Kili heard the bolt sliding as the door was locked and he was left in here alone, in the dark, in a strangely empty office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Were you able to follow the timeline of events alright? I hope I made it clear that Kili was tied up in the office room and then either he's remembering or it's a flashback to how he ended up there.
> 
> Are the title and summary too overly dramatic? I couldn't think of anything better, and the summary is hard because I only have a rough idea of the plot in my head, but it's already changed a few times since I started. 
> 
> If anyone has ideas or suggestions or catches errors (not beta read, all mistakes are me!) feel free to leave a review or email me (arakyra@outlook.com)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...   
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
